


embrace

by CateAdams



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Love, M/M, Poetry, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateAdams/pseuds/CateAdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by undying love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	embrace

 

 

I embrace your body to feel my soul,

I face my fears to know yours.

 

All you are I cherish,

to touch, to taste, the slide of skin:

enlightenment, we shine.

 

I speak your name to find my purpose,

I fight my battles to win yours.

 

All I am I offer:

to claim, to lose, the struggle for us,

fated hills, we climb.

 

I breathe you in to keep you,

I bleed so you may live.

 

All we know is each other,

to love, to love!  At journey’s end,

the spark we possess, divine.

 

 


End file.
